


Prayers to Broken Stone

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, F/F, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen responds to a friend's call for help and finds herself walking into a trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayers to Broken Stone

Helen woke from an unremembered dream drenched in sweat. Her nightgown clung to her chest and stomach, her hair plastered to her forehead as she tried to calm her breathing. She wasn't usually subject to night terrors, although occasionally she'd had some doozies. Sigmund suggested it was the proper Victorian part of her brain crying out at what she had been forced to do and what she had seen during her travels. But Helen's opinion was that she had simply seen far too much for her subconscious to remain unaffected.

She threw back the blankets and opened the curtain on her four-poster bed, sitting on the edge of the mattress for a moment to let the dream fade. When the sweat was cool on her skin, and her heart had stopped racing, she went to the bathroom and ran the faucet. She washed her face, ran her fingers through her hair, and then stripped off the nightgown. She changed into another, more lightweight gown and padded barefoot back to bed.

The bedroom was warm, and she considered opening a window to let some cool air in. The thought panicked her for an unknown reason, and she pulled the curtains closed around her bed. She loved it most here, at night, enclosed in her sanctum sanctorum. She closed her eyes and folded both hands on her stomach, and forced her mind to become calm. She focused on good memories - sunsets, the touch of a lover's hand on her cheek, cool air blowing across a field of wildflowers - and soon she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

#

The next day she skipped the morning meeting, complaining of a headache when Kate came to find her. She took the opportunity for a long soak in her tub to ease the crick in her neck. Sleep had been dreamless but fitful after the disturbance of the nightmare, and she felt the need for a bit of pampering. She dried herself off, dressed in a simple blue blouse and navy blue skirt, and went to her office to deal with a bit of paperwork. The Peruvian government was causing trouble for Daisa and Anjo from the Egyptian Sanctuary and she felt it would take most of the afternoon to smooth things over for them.

Henry was sitting at her desk when she arrived. She tilted her head and smiled, clasping her hands in front of her as she waited for him to notice her presence. He straightened slightly at the smell of her perfume, lifted his hands from the keyboard like a safecracker caught in the act, and slowly turned to face her.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Doc. Hey. Uh, I was just... we covered this at the morning meeting if you had... not that you can't skip out on the meetings if--"

Helen chuckled. "Relax, Henry. What's the situation?"

"We're not sure. We've been getting a bit of static in our communications the last few hours. Biggie noticed there was a pattern, so I was trying to see if your encryption software could crack it. You know that you asked me to install a tougher program on your computer in case--"

She nodded as she walked around the desk. "What have you found out?"

"Well, it's definitely a message. It's coming from somewhere near Bishkek."

"Kyrgyzstan." She remembered when the Praxis security team had escorted them out of Hollow Earth. The passage they'd taken led to a cavern in Kyrgyzstan.

"Think it's our pals from Hollow Earth reaching out? Dear old Dad?"

Helen raised an eyebrow. "It's a possibility. Have you been able to isolate any part of the actual message?"

"I got a name on either end." Henry held up his legal pad. "Helen, and Ranna. Looks like we didn't have to wait too long for her to ring us up."

"Apparently not." She patted him on the shoulder. "Keep up the good work, Henry. Let me know when you have something."

"Yep."

With Henry in her office, it gave her the chance to do anything else. She considered going for a swim with Sally - God knows it had been long enough since their last afternoon together - but she was stopped by Henry shouting her name. She had barely reached the hallway, so she hurried back to find Henry hurrying toward the door. He stopped short and hooked a thumb over his shoulder.

"I just got another chunk of the message decoded. It's bad, Doc."

She followed him back to the computer and saw that a block of gibberish had been transformed into actual words. "I'm terribly sorry to report that your father has fallen... ill. Dear God."

Henry was chewing on his thumbnail. "Yeah, I thought you might want to hear this as soon as possible. I mean, the rest of the message still needs time to be deciphered, but the important thing--"

"Right. Thank you. I'll begin preparing for a trip. Let me know if she gives us a point of entry." She touched his shoulder. "Call Will and Kate, tell them to get ready to leave."

"Got it."

Helen left the room and tried not to let her panic overwhelm her. Had last night's disturbance really been some sort of premonition, a warning that she was about to lose something precious to her? She couldn't do anything to help him until she got to Hollow Earth, and nothing would be gained by standing around asking rhetorical questions. She began to mentally prepare a list of the medicines she would bring with her as she waited for the infernally slow elevator to arrive.

#

The flight to Kyrgyzstan was uneventful, which made the tedium even harder to bear. Helen regretted not knowing where Druitt was, although a part of her knew his absence was a good thing. In the past few years she had relied on him far too much for her own comfort. She had managed without his special abilities very well for a very long time. But situations like this made her long for instantaneous transport around the world.

Henry, Will and Kate had all agreed to accompany her into Hollow Earth again, despite what happened the last time, and all of them respected her privacy during the flight. The fifth passenger, however, was hardly the sort to respect boundaries. Nikola returned from the galley with a sneer on his face. She didn't look away from the window as he folded himself into the seat beside her.

"An international flight, and not a single bottle of anything decent aboard. I must talk to whoever stocks this thing for you, Helen."

"It's not mine. I borrowed it." She broke out of her reverie and turned to look at him. "I could have left you at home, you know."

He shook his head. "Not a chance. I missed the trip last time, and I will not be left behind again."

She looked out the window again. They were over the Caspian Sea, the majority of their journey over. She was exhausted, unable to sleep without conjuring up more nightmares about the situation her father was in. She heard Nikola shift in his seat and saw from the reflection that he was examining the others in the cabin. When he turned back to her, he lowered his voice and leaned in so he wouldn't be overheard.

"I'm sure he's fine, Helen. I didn't know your father well, but the fact that he's still alive and kicking should tell you everything you need to know about his ability to overcome infirmity."

Helen smiled. "Thank you, Nikola."

He drew in a breath and placed his hands on the arms of the chair. "Now, I'm going to try and find something on this plane worthy of the name port. Maybe the pilots have a secret stash." He stood and wandered toward the front of the plane. Helen watched him go and couldn't resist a smile. If anyone could take her mind off the current troubles, it was Nikola Tesla.

#

His laments continued after they landed, bringing up the rear of their group despite his advanced strength and agility. Helen insisted that he carry more than his fair share of the packs, part of his penance for being allowed to join them on what amounted to a family emergency. Ranna had included a set of coordinates in her message and, when they arrived, they found the same cavern they had used to exit Hollow Earth a few months earlier. Kate was the first to enter the cave and looked around for signs of anyone else.

"Guess it's more of a 'come on in, make yourself at home' thing."

Helen saw Nikola slip the vampire blood shield onto his wrist. "The message said that the detector would be disabled until I was safely inside."

"Do you blame me for not taking chances? The last time we were in this situation, it didn't work out too well for me."

Will shrugged. "Well, you're a vampire again. Even if they do shoot you with a laser, it'll just be fun for us to watch."

"That tomb was a vampire stronghold. It was designed to repel humans. This is a Praxian stronghold and the security here will be designed to kill, you guessed it... vampires." He secured the bracelet and tugged his sleeve down over it. "Better safe than sorry."

"Come on." Helen led the way deeper into the cave. "If I recall, we have a long way to go."

Helen passed through the threshold with a bit of anxiety, relaxing when she reached the other side without setting off any alarms. Nikola followed her, leading with the arm that wore the shield, and passed quickly through just as safely. He smiled at her once they were safely on the other side, holding out his hands like a showman. "What did I tell you? Never fails."

Helen started to respond, but she was cut off by a sudden loud warbling noise. Will, who had been about to step through the vampire detector, stopped and looked around. "That can't be good."

A pale blue light activated on the inner portion of the detector, and Helen held up her hand. "Will, wait. The vampire detector just activated."

"My shield wouldn't have done that." Nikola looked down at it, though, revealing her was less than certain about his statement. He looked back toward the cavern and tensed. "Helen... we have company. The welcoming committee your girl mentioned?"

The four men approaching wore the same outfits Helen had seen on Praxian security teams during their last visit, but something was different. They aimed their weapons at Helen and Nikola, two guards for each of them, and Helen raised her hands.

"Please. We were invited by Ranna Seneschal. We're here at her behest. I'm Helen Magnus, and this is--"

"Nikola Tesla." The guard sneered the name. "We're well aware of your identities. Your friends are more than welcome to step through the barrier to provide you aid, but I trust they won't like our new defenses."

Nikola took a step forward. "They're vampires, Helen."

Her eyes widened. "What? That's impossible."

"No heartbeats. You can't fool one of your own kind." He smiled and revealed his fangs. "Come on, boys. Don't be shy. Show me what you're packing."

All of the guards reverted to their vampire faces and Helen took a step back out of instinct.

"You'll come with us," the leader of the guard said.

Nikola's head twisted like a curious dog, his lips pursed around his teeth. "Somehow, I just don't see that happening." He held up his claws, hissed, and lunged forward. Before he could close the distance between them, his body suddenly went rigid. His spine curved like a bow, and he dropped to one knee in order to prevent falling flat on his face.

One of the vampire guards lowered his weapon and swung the butt toward Nikola's face. It caught him on the chin and he went down hard. Four weapons were now aimed at Helen, and she brought both hands up in surrender. "Will, Kate, don't do anything rash. Return to the village, call Declan. Bring help." She hoped Henry realized why she'd left him out of the assignment; she expected him to remain and try to disable the gateway so Declan and his team could get through when they arrived.

"You sure, Doc?" She heard Kate's gun cock. "We can see how well this thing stops bullets."

"Bullets wouldn't be effective on them, but I appreciate the offer."

"You'll come with us," the guard said. One of the men dropped down and stretched Nikola across his shoulders with no effort whatsoever. Helen shrugged as two of the guards moved behind her, the four of them flanking her as they started walking.

Henry shouted, "Doc!"

"It'll be all right, Henry. We'll be seeing each other soon."

One of the vampires laughed. "I hope so. That dark chick looks delicious."

Helen heard Kate's muttered curses, and the two men holding her back so she didn't do anything rash. Helen risked one look over her shoulder and saw the team standing in forlorn silence on the opposite side of the gate. She tried to offer them a reassuring smile, but they rounded a corner and disappeared out of sight before it could form on her face.

#

Either the trail was different, or it just felt longer when forced to descend at gunpoint. Nikola regained consciousness a few minutes into the trip and was forced to walk alongside her. He looked dazed, drugged, and he didn't respond to her repeated queries about what exactly had been done to him. Eventually one of the guards told her to be quiet, and she was more than happy to comply. It was obvious Praxis had been compromised; she simply needed to figure out the timeline. Had Ranna's message been a trap, or had someone used it to find a way into Hollow Earth? Had the entire message been a lie, or was her father really on his deathbed? She doubted she would get any answers from their escorts.

They arrived at a transport car. One of the guards stepped inside, Helen and Nikola were forced to join him before the others climbed aboard. Once the door had closed, one of the guards motioned for her to put her hands in front of her with the wrists together.

"How is this possible?" She grunted at the tightness of the bonds. She looked at Nikola and saw that she could expect little help from him. He still looked as if he'd been lobotomized. "There are no vampires on the surface and, even if there were, none could have penetrated Hollow Earth's defenses."

One of the vampires held up Nikola's arm to reveal the shield and Helen rolled her eyes.

"So either you have someone whose intelligence is comparable to Nikola's, or the vampire infestation came from within Praxis itself."

"Infestation?" The vampire who had been acting as leader stepped forward, getting in her face with a sneer. "Humanity is the infestation on this planet. You are the inferior species. This planet is ours by evolutionary right."

Helen leaned in and refused to show fear. "Then why did your people run? Why are they extinct while humanity thrives?"

"You are cockroaches. Vermin to be exterminated. Tell me, have you ever found termites in your home, Helen Magnus? They swarm and they hide in the shadows, and left unchecked they will destroy your home. That is what humans have done to us. No more, no less."

They arrived at their destination and he smiled. "Welcome to Hell."

The doors slid apart and Helen turned to see Afina. Her corset was red and her dress was black and flowing. She looked healthier than Helen remembered, though her pallor seemed more pronounced. Her eyes were like cigarette burns in the porcelain doll of her face, and she smiled when she saw her prisoners.

"Dear God."

"No." She lifted the black curtain of her dress and stepped into the car. She wet her lips with a pass of her tongue, and touched Helen's chin. "You can call me mistress." She revealed her fangs and, moving too fast for Helen to react, lunged forward and sank her teeth into the soft flesh of Helen's throat. Helen's scream faded, the sound diminishing like something heard from a passing train, and her body went limp in the vampire queen's arms.

#

The frightened part of her mind, the one that had never quite let go of Victorian era mores, thought that it had all been a dream. When she woke, she was in a four-poster bed surrounded by pale pink curtains. The blanket was drawn up to her chest, and her clothes had been replaced with a decadently soft gown. She flattened her palms on the mattress and pushed herself up, wincing when she stretched her neck. She felt the new skin that had grown there, and the truth came flooding back to her.

She examined her body for new wounds, but there were none to be found. Though her clothes were gone, the vampire shield remained around her wrist. She touched it to ensure it was still operational and saw that it was. "Not that it will do me much good," she muttered.

"Helen?" The voice was soft, so as not to wake her if she was truly asleep. "Was that you, are you awake?"

"Ranna?" Helen reached out and pushed the curtains open. She recognized the architecture as Praxis, but she'd never before been in anyone's private quarters. It was homier than she expected, with a bank of arched windows that looked out over the city. Ranna was sitting in the window seat, her arms at her sides. She wore a gown similar to Helen's rather than her typical uniform, and it made her look softer

Helen rose from the bed carefully. Her joints ached, and she felt as if she'd run a marathon in her sleep. She stood for a moment before she crossed the room.

"What the hell happened?"

Ranna held up her arms to show the wrists were bound to a metal eyelet concealed between pillows. Helen knelt and began working the knots with her fingernails.

"An alert went up from one of the outlying tribes. One of the vampire detectors had been triggered, but it was destroyed before it could enact countermeasures. It was deep enough within Hollow Earth that it wouldn't have used deadly force anyway. We sent out a security team to investigate and they never returned. We fortified our defenses, but by then it was far too late. The intruder had already changed several of our men, and they used their knowledge to break through the security measures."

Helen got the first rope undone and Ranna whispered her gratitude. "The first intruder. That was Afina, correct?"

"Yes. She asked me if I knew how to contact you, and what message would make you come the fastest. I'm truly sorry, Helen, but I--"

"No apologies necessary. There's enough blame to go around. Afina's mere presence is my fault." She couldn't stop herself from the next question. "My father, is he--?"

"He's fine, so far as I know. After the situation with Adam Worth, there was a bit of an uprising. Abnormals against humans, outlying tribes against city-dwellers. Fallon's methods may have been wrong, but her complaints were sound. I've been trying to calm the waters to the best of my ability. Your father was acting as a mediator for some of the angrier tribes, and he was outside of Praxis city limits when the vampires took control. He is safe, but he will not be able to help us at this time."

"Thank God." Helen freed Ranna's other hand as she focused her attention on other problems. "I assume we can't simply walk out the door."

"All the security forces have been changed. Some of us are being kept alive as--"

"Food sources." She remembered how excited Afina had been at the thought of a source of blood that never aged and lacked the bitter aftertaste of vampires. She shuddered at the thought. "Did you come alone?"

"No, I brought... a compatriot. Afina seems to have somehow rendered him catatonic."

Ranna frowned as she stood. "You couldn't have brought a vampire sired by Afina's blood..."

"I injected him with it to save his life."

"Damn. Then she can control him. Afina is his sire. She can call to the blood, although she calls it singing, and force him to do whatever she wishes."

Helen's shoulders sagged. "Fantastic." She looked around the bedroom. "I don't suppose there are any weapons that we can use in here."

"No. She likes it when I fight back, but she generally prefers hand to hand combat."

Helen looked at Ranna and realized what she meant. "My God."

"Don't. We'll have plenty of time for that when we get out of here. Firstly, how did Afina manage to find her way here?"

"As I said, I'm afraid I am to blame for that. My associate, Nikola Tesla, and I found her tomb. We believed it was the last Praxian stronghold on the surface, so we hid his vampire blood by means of a shield he devised. We discovered the truth too late and he was injured by the security measures. I inadvertently woke her when I took the blood to save Nikola's life."

Ranna nodded. "At which point you were locked in a tomb with two vampires. Whatever you did to escape with your life, I'm certain it was necessary."

Helen was surprised. "Thank you, Ranna."

"I said trust wasn't easily earned in Praxis. But once earned, it is very difficult to erase. How did you stop Afina?"

"I used the holograph map my father sent me. The built-in security measures identified Afina's blood as vampiric. I assumed she was either killed in the explosion or the ensuing cave-in. Now I fear that I gave her the means to find this place."

Ranna began to pace. "No. I'm certain she tunneled through the Earth. There's no way the map gave her the route she ultimately used."

Helen pictured Afina, burnt and crushed, using her last remaining strength to claw at rock and scoop away dirt. Perhaps she had just gotten lucky. The idea, while relieving her burden of guilt, did nothing to make her feel any better about the current situation.

"How long ago was I left here?"

Ranna looked away and toyed with the cuff of her nightgown's gossamer sleeve. "Nearly half an hour ago. She removed your clothing and fed again before she dressed you in that."

Helen felt a twinge of disgust, overwhelmed by a sudden urge to bathe. She touched the wound on the side of her neck. The wound was already mostly healed by the enzyme in vampire saliva that allowed their long-term consorts to remain unscarred. "How long will it be before she returns?"

"It could be hours. She drank deeply from you."

Helen didn't think about that as she turned and explored the corners of the room. There were a few aesthetic touches here and there, but nothing she saw would be of much use against a vampire. The four posters of the bed could be utilized, but Afina would notice they had been damaged as soon as she entered the room. "I don't suppose Praxis has any sort of legendary story of how vampires can be defeated?"

"A few, but they require vast armies. You have people on the surface..."

"Yes." Helen thought of Declan mobilizing the entire Sanctuary Network for an assault on Praxis. It would be a bloodbath, and the sheer number would draw too much attention for them to cover it up. "I doubt they can be of much help unless drastic measures are required. I have faith in them. If we need their help, they'll be there. You said Afina changed your security force. How many vampires are in Praxis right now?"

"There's no way to tell. The security force numbered thirty, but I can't be certain she changed them all. And they may have turned more just to bolster their numbers. We could be facing an army already. It won't be long before Afina is confident enough to begin moving out onto the surface."

Helen thought of strategy. The exits from Hollow Earth were, by design, located in sparsely populated and rural areas. An army of vampires could easy convert entire towns before word began to spread. Entire countries could fall before the people on the surface knew war had been declared. And by then, the vampires would be unstoppable.

"We can't let it get that far," Helen muttered.

"There's a way to prevent them from reaching the surface." Ranna turned to look out the window. "We can destroy Praxis and everyone in it. Bury the paths to the surface forever."

Helen shook her head. "That wouldn't do anything but slow them down. Afina has already proven that once. We need a more permanent solution."

Ranna displayed her palms. "I'm open to suggestions."

"There must be stories. Methods of killing vampires passed down from one generation to the next. Given how long generations are in Praxis, I doubt they'll have changed drastically."

Ranna massaged her temple. "Well, I suppose there are some. Beheading, of course, was a popular method, as were other methods of dismemberment. Fire and running water. Mostly they're preventative measures to stop a body from becoming a vampire. For all we knew, they were extinct."

"Until I came along," Helen said softly. "I revived them with Nikola, and then woke Afina. You can deny it all you want, Afina, but what's happening here is on my shoulders."

"But we'll work together to stop it." She reached out and touched Helen's cheek.

Helen covered Ranna's hand and looked into her eyes. The last time they'd been in Praxis, she had felt a connection to this woman. Someone who had lived much more than her allotted years, who forced herself to live on the fringes while others had true lives. Ranna's palm warmed against Helen's cheek just before she took it away and averted her gaze.

"Is there any truth to the myth that killing a sire will affect all those she turned?"

Ranna shook her head. "No. The mental link between a sire and her 'children' prompted the rumors, but you can't kill them all in one fell swoop. We'll have to take them down one at a time. And if one... if even one manages to reach the surface, it will only be a matter of time before they are running rampant once more."

Helen walked back to the bed and sat down on the edge. "My people on the surface will do everything in their power to stop that from happening. They'll block the entrances to Hollow Earth--"

"There are more than they know. All it will take is one unguarded portal." Ranna sat beside Helen on the bed. "We've both faced down many dangerous Abnormals in our time. With the two of us working together, Afina and her army don't stand a chance."

Helen smiled and took Ranna's hand. She squeezed and then brought it to her lips to kiss the knuckles. "How long has she kept you in that window seat?"

"Ages."

"A blood-draining coma isn't as restful as one might think. Will you sleep with me?"

Ranna nodded, exhaustion setting over her features at the very mention. Helen pushed back on the bed and stretched out, drawing Ranna to her. Helen spooned her, arms around Ranna's waist. As she drifted off, with the scent of Ranna's hair overpowering every other smell and the firmness of her stomach against Helen's palms, it was easy to forget the situation they were in. She drifted off to sleep with her lips parted in anticipation of wishing Ranna sweet dreams, if that was at all possible.

#

Helen dreamt of an old barn, the smell of hay and sawdust. The air was hot and humid, and she instinctively knew that she would find water if she went outside. The doors stood ajar, but she was afraid to step outside, afraid of what she couldn't see. She moved cautiously toward the door, feeling more fear than she ever had in recent memory. She pushed open the door and saw the fields burning, the sulfur smell of smoke overwhelming everything else. Her eyes widened and she was blinded by the flames as she backed up into the safety of the barn. She spun around to flee in the opposite direction only to discover Afina standing behind her. Afina smiled and lunged.

She woke before she was bitten, her hands tangling in the blankets as she tried to fend off the attack. She started to apologize to Ranna for the disturbance, but the bed was empty. She sat up and searched the room, noticing that all the curtains on the bed were tied back. She freed her legs from the bedding and stood, wondering if her nightmare back at the Sanctuary had been related to this. Some sort of premonition of what was to come. She searched for a bathroom, or anywhere she could get a glass of water, but the only two doors she found were locked.

Once she determined she couldn't escape, she did a more exhaustive examination of what she had in the way of weaponry. Afina wasn't stupid, but she also could have made a mistake. Helen dropped flat onto the floor to peer under the bed. The frame was wooden and solid. If she could break off one of the supports, she could use it as a stake or a club and the damage wouldn't be visible from the door. She tested the strength of the frame, feeling for the flat nail heads to determine if she could get any piece free by brute force alone. The bed was well-made, unsurprisingly, and she quickly gave it up as a lost cause. She got to her feet and took the blanket off the bed. It was thick. She could twist it into a rope and use it to choke Afina if she could get behind the vampire.

The door opened as Helen was considering her plan. She took the blanket in both hands and stretched it taut, moving quickly toward the door. She had barely reached it before Afina stepped into the room and smiled at Helen's attempt at self-defense. Helen tried to attack, even though she knew it was hopeless, and Afina deftly stepped out of her way. She grabbed Helen's throat with one hand and squeezed until Helen dropped to her knees.

"I told you I would have you for my court." She bent down and kissed Helen's lips, preventing her from pulling back by tightening her grip. Helen could feel the sharp tines of Afina's fingers on her flesh and knew that attempting to turn away would tear her open. Afina broke the kiss and ran her tongue across Helen's bottom lip. Helen squirmed in revulsion and Afina chuckled. "Your blood was quite... intoxicating. I simply couldn't resist the urge to take another sip."

"Go to hell." Helen's voice was choked by Afina's superhuman grip.

Afina twisted her arm and Helen felt like she had been thrown toward the bed. She had no time to take advantage of her freedom, as Afina pounced onto her almost immediately. Helen brought both hands up in a vain attempt to fight back, but Afina grabbed her wrists and thrusts her arms up over her head. Afina stretched over Helen's supine form, nostrils flaring as she breathed deep.

"Mm. Yes, fight. It makes your blood churn and boil, and brings it to the surface." She touched her tongue to the corner of her mouth and opened her dark eyes to meet Helen's gaze. "Tell me to drink you, Helen."

"Never."

Afina lifted her hips and pushed Helen over, dropping her weight onto Helen's ass. She pinned Helen to the mattress with her body and ran both hands down Helen's extended arms. Helen shuddered as the feather-light touch passed over the fine hairs of her arms. Afina kissed the shell of her ear in an almost tender way, and then dropped her lips to the curve of Helen's neck.

"The term _la petite mort_ was coined for the effect a vampire's kiss has on the human mind." Her breath moved Helen's hair and it tickled her skin. She tried to push Afina away, but knowing that a struggle just made her smell better took some of the fight out of her. She also found herself responding to the weight of Afina on top of her, the warmth of her breath... Afina's speech dropped into a hypnotic cadence. "A proper feeding can be more intimate, more pleasurable than an orgasm." She nipped Helen's earlobe and began to stroke Helen's flanks, her fingertips brushing the sides of her breast.

"I took your blood once. But this time, I want you to ask me to drink. And I won't bite... until you do."

Helen was determined to keep silent, but Afina was right about the effect of a vampire's bite. It released endorphins in the brain that promoted relaxation and a feeling of bliss. It flooded the victim's brain with oxytocin and helped create a bond with the vampire. They had experimented with Nikola and discovered that repeated feedings could turn someone into an addict. She balled her fists in the sheets and tried to ignore the sensations washing over her. Afina had only drunk from her once. She could fight off those effects. She kept her eyes closed and her body still as Afina writhed on top of her.

"You'll be... waiting a very long time."

"I don't think I will." Afina kissed the back of Helen's neck, just below her hair. Helen's skin erupted in goosebumps and she squirmed against the mattress. Afina parted her lips and breathed, then swept the area with her tongue before moving down Helen's spine. "It was I who undressed you when I brought you here. Your body is quite magnificent. Perhaps I'll deny you clothing when you join me in my court. Would you like that? All my people ogling you, wanting you. Kneeling by my throne to service me at my whim."

Helen was ashamed to feel her body respond to the thought. She had always pushed the envelope with her lovers; using her hand in the back of a carriage while the driver kept his face studiously forward, slipping a hand into her trousers in an attempt to distract her pilot lover from her job. Ah, Amelia, the risks they had taken... Helen remembered undressing in a hangar and then leaning against the plane while Amelia knelt between her legs.

Her body responded to the memory, to Afina's purr in her ear. Her hands came up and cupped Helen's breasts, and Helen felt her nipples harden at the touch. She clenched her teeth and kept her eyes closed as Afina kissed her neck again. Her lips sent shockwaves through Helen's body and she involuntarily gasped. A sweep of the tongue, and Helen began to tremble.

"You must ask me, Helen."

"I won't."

Afina made a sound of discontent. "Well, then perhaps I'll leave you like this. Bind your hands so you can't touch yourself." She pushed away, and Helen felt the loss deep inside of her.

"No!" She hadn't meant to respond, but the word burst out of her unbidden.

Afina put her hand on the back of Helen's neck and pushed her into the mattress. Her voice was dark and resonant. "Then ask."

"Please, Afina... drink from me."

Afina's fingers tightened and Helen cried out.

"Mistress."

Afina's laugh was more of a feral growl. She ran the claws of her free hand down Helen's back, the talons ripping through her nightgown like it was paper. Afina pushed the halves aside and kissed her way down Helen's body, following her spine to the small of her back. She pushed Helen's legs roughly apart, the rapier nails retracting before she pressed her fingertips against Helen's center.

Helen gasped and arched her back as Afina pushed two fingers inside of her. She turned her head and closed her teeth around the flesh of her forearm, trying to keep from crying out as Afina fingered her. Afina dropped off the bed and began to place a series of open-mouthed kisses on the inside of Helen's thigh. She swirled her tongue in wide circles, drawing the blood to the surface as she continued to twist and thrust her fingers. Helen felt drugged, like the top of her head was disconnected from the rest of her body as she pushed back against Afina's hand, begging without words for the feel of Afina's teeth in her.

Finally, after what felt like hours had passed, she felt the sharp graze of her mistress' fangs. She held her breath and let it out with a cry as Afina bit. Her teeth tore into Helen's femoral artery and there was a surge of panic that Afina might take too much. Helen tried to pull away, but Afina slapped her on the ass and Helen stilled. She felt her blood flowing, felt Afina's tongue lapping at the wound, and her inner muscles constricted around Afina's fingers.

Her orgasm was unexpectedly violent, and she pressed her face into the sheets to muffle her cries. Afina withdrew her hand, pulled away from the wound with a healing swipe of her tongue, and turned her head to kiss Helen's labia before she stood up. She swatted Helen on the ass three times, drawing a pained whimper from her with every blow. Afina lifted her chin and looked down at Helen.

"Next time I'll make you come to me on your hands and knees. I'll make you crawl naked through the corridors before I give you my bite." She wrapped her hand in Helen's hair and pulled her head back. Helen cried out, baring her teeth as Afina leaned down to kiss her cheek. It was a crude mockery of intimacy, and Helen tried to pull away from it. The spell Afina had cast was fading, and it was all Helen could do not to kick and claw at her.

"Until the next time, my pet." She nipped at Helen's neck just hard enough to make her inner muscles contract. She left the bed, and Helen remained still until she heard the doors close again. Then she tore away the ruined nightgown and wrapped herself in the blankets, curling into a ball as she waited for the blood loss to knock her out again.

#

Someone was touching her. Helen snatched the hand and pulled it away from her body even as she was waking up, her eyes wide and wild as she focused on her assailant. Ranna pulled away but didn't attempt to fight back. Helen relaxed and fell back against the pillows, closing her eyes in exhaustion as Ranna put the sponge aside with the bowl of water. "How long was I unconscious?"

"Long enough that I was beginning to get worried. Several hours." She touched Helen's cheek and Helen flinched. "How much did she drink?"

"Enough. Fortunately she allowed me to give you something to eat."

Helen frowned. "When?"

"You were barely conscious."

Helen touched Ranna's hand. "Thank you."

"It's the least I could do after..." She sighed. "If I had stayed, perhaps I could have stopped her. But she gave me an opportunity to return to my chambers to bathe and change clothes. I knew she was probably planning something like this, but I... I couldn't..."

"It's all right. I don't blame you." She stroked the back of Ranna's hand. "We can't waste a moment longer. Afina's strength grows the longer she remains unchecked." She winced as Ranna helped her sit up. She pushed back the blankets without hesitation, certain Ranna had already seen everything she had to show, and examined the wound on her inner thigh. It looked several days old, pale new skin forming over the tears Afina had made.

"They always heal quickly. The scars won't be visible. It's a... blessing, I suppose."

"Did she feed on you often?"

Ranna lifted her shoulder in a noncommittal shrug. "She required sustenance after clawing her way through the stone. She drank as much as necessary to regain her full strength. One of our scientists was changed and taught her how to use our life essence technology. Everything she took, she could return just as easily. It cut down on the recovery time needed between feedings."

"Damn. I hadn't considered that. We're not only facing an army of newly born vampires, they're armed with the most advanced technology Praxis has to offer. I thought things were bleak before." She rubbed her forehead.

"The self-destruct is still an option. If we find a way to detonate all the charges, this city will be completely lost. We can only hope Afina will stay buried this time."

Helen stood up, wrapping the sheet around herself as she walked to the window. She could see several blocks in either direction, and forward across the roofs of neighboring buildings. "Is there any way we could lock the vampire detectors in passages that lead to the surface? Form a... bubble to prevent them from leaving?"

"I suppose if we could gain access to the main frame, it would be possible to reactivate them. But how would we prevent them from shutting it off? Everything I could come up with would be well-known to my security forces. They would simply reverse what I've done. Do you think your man Henry could create a new protocol that would lock them out?"

"It's possible. I'd have to contact him and let him know what was happening, and of course, then it would take time for it to be ready." Helen looked back at Ranna. "Your self-destruct. How does it work?"

"The destruction devices receive a signal from the mainframe, detonate, and it levels the city."

"The entire city? I saw the holographic map, I studied it. This place is immense. How can you be certain the devices would be enough?"

Ranna moved to stand by Helen. "They're placed every few blocks. The yield of each one overlaps the other by ten yards. There's also a ring of the devices in the center of town. The edges of the city fall, the center caves in, and the entire thing collapses in on itself. Those not killed in the initial blasts won't survive the ensuing destruction."

"But the devices themselves... you suggested gaining access to the mainframe to cause the self destruct. Is that actually a possibility?"

"Several key systems were designed in such a way that a vampire cannot use them. They require the assistance of an unchanged Praxian to activate them for the first time. We are heavily monitored when they allow us access, but it's possible we could cause a lot of trouble before they knew what was happening." Ranna narrowed her eyes. "What are you planning?"

Helen smiled. "I may have a way to defeat Afina's entire army without firing a single shot."

#

During the next interminable hours, Helen explained her plan. Ranna pointed out flaws and fine-tuned the plan, but she seemed intrigued by the idea. Ranna revealed the second door in the room led to a closet and Helen changed into a more conservative nightgown than the one Afina had chosen for her. It was sleeveless, with thick shoulder straps and a line of golden embroidery across the lace of the bodice. While the actual gown part of the outfit was still more revealing than Helen would have liked, she didn't have much of a choice. Nightgowns seemed to be the only option in the wardrobe; Helen assumed the vampire queen didn't want her pets to forget their place in her court. Finally, the door opened again and Afina smiled when she saw the two prisoners sitting side by side at the foot of the bed.

"No escape attempt?" One fine eyebrow rose. "I'm almost insulted. Greet me properly."

Helen and Ranna reluctantly slid off the bed onto their knees, bowing their heads as Afina stepped into the room.

"You needn't worry about being bitten. I'm quite sated from my last taste." She stroked Helen's hair, and Helen jerked away from the touch. She hadn't even been aware of the vampire moving across the room. "This visit is about business, not pleasure. My people require access to the armory."

Ranna looked up. "What on earth do you need with weapons?"

Afina grinned. "Armor, mostly. We're planning our first foray onto the surface, and I would prefer my people use their strength for fighting rather than healing. You'll come. Now."

Ranna glanced at Helen. "Unlocking the armory requires two authorization codes. I gave Helen one the last time she was here; she'll suffice."

"Fine. Both of you."

Helen rose and followed Afina and Ranna out of the room. She glanced down the corridor as they left the room that had acted as her prison for far too long. Vampires were posted as guards at the intersection of their hall and the next, making an escape attempt impossible. Besides, she doubted she would get very far with bare feet. She and Ranna walked side by side with Afina leading them. Helen absent-mindedly scratched at her neck where Afina had fed and realized that feeding had tied them together as efficiently as a leash.

It was a short ride on the transport module to the city center. Helen recognized it from her last visit, but several marked changes had been made. Banners hung from the four corners of the room, decorated with words in a language Helen could barely decipher. From what she could tell, they all bore the name of Praxis' new leader: Afina. The room was swarming with vampire security and, to Helen's surprise, Nikola was crumpled on the floor next to Afina's throne.

He wore a chain around his neck, which was connected to a pair of thick shackles around his wrists by a rigid pole. A quick glance revealed that the restraints were well-designed. Trying to pull his arms free would tighten the chain around his neck like a noose, and his hands were too far away to try breaking the chain. Under the shackles, Helen could see that his vampire shield had also been left in place. It was possible that Afina didn't understand what it was, but didn't see it as a threat.

Nikola looked up as Helen entered the room and his eyes flashed with something like hope.

Afina noticed Helen's interest. "He's a pitiable creature. A schoolboy with a mere century of life to draw from. But, as much as I'm loath to admit, he is the most senior vampire in existence other than myself. My new creations will require a mentor before we attack the surface, and he's my only option." She sneered at him, and Nikola curled his lip in distaste. Afina pointed to the command center. "The armory. Now."

Helen and Ranna went to their stations. Helen scanned her palm and a red warning appeared, but Ranna silenced it before the alarm could begin sounding. While Ranna went about unlocking the armory's security codes, Helen followed the instructions Ranna had given in her their cell. She went deeper into the mainframe, working quickly in case Afina decided to spy on what they were doing.

"How have you been, Nikola? It's been a while."

"Oh, can't complain." He rolled his head lazily to the side. "I must admit, the ordeal has been worth it for the sight of you in that delicious nightie. A vision in silk and lace."

"What an unrepentant flirt you are, Nikki. Heaven knows you've seen me in things far more revealing than this." He furrowed his brow, but realized the game. She was telling him that she had things under control.

Afina had heard enough. "Quiet. Do as you've been ordered."

Helen accessed the self-destruct protocols and punched in a series of commands. Ranna met her eyes and quickly looked away. Helen waited anxiously until a menu appeared on her screen.

"Third level armory?" Ranna asked.

"Disarmed." Helen typed the code as quickly as she could. Her heart was pounding until the text on the screen flashed green. "Fourth level?"

"Also disarmed."

Helen said, "I'll need the code."

"C-one-one-D-P, authorization Seneschal."

Helen entered the code and the screen began to strobe. Alarms began to sound throughout the city. Afina's eyes widened, and she crossed the room in a flash of speed. She slammed Helen against the wall hard enough that Helen was momentarily dazed. When her vision focused again, Afina's face was inches from hers. The eyes were bottomless pits of darkness, and her blood-red lips were pulled back across monstrous teeth. Her skin had turned impossibly white, and Helen saw blue veins pumping just underneath the thin surface.

"What have you done?"

Helen smiled. "The city of Praxis has always been prepared for a vampire assault from the surface. We just had to find a way to turn those defenses inward. I patched the vampire detector into the self-destruct. It swept the city and it found your infestation. Now it's going to exterminate all of you."

A red wave washed through the room. Each security officer caught in its path cried out in pain before crumpling lifelessly to the floor. Some of them tried to flee, but there was no escaping the wave.

"You'll die, too," Afina hissed. "You and the schoolboy. You have vampire blood as well."

"A small price to pay to stop you."

Afina pressed her body tight against Helen's. "What is your--" She tensed as the red wave washed over her, and she and Helen looked at each other in surprise when nothing happened.

"Physical contact." Nikola's voice was weak. "She's touching you, so she's as protected as we are."

Afina smiled. "The best laid plans. It's a pity. But I will still be able to enjoy your blood if you have no arms or legs." She brought her free hand up and aimed a talon at Helen's right eye. "Blind and dumb, a hideous forgotten _thing_ in the bowels of--"

Helen and Afina both looked down.

The sword had penetrated Afina's torso, the tip continuing through her and superficially slicing Helen's abdomen through her nightgown. Afina's grip weakened as the sword was withdrawn. The weapon was from one of the dead security guards, taken after the sensor passed through the room. The blade dripped ichor onto the ground as Ranna brought it around for another blow.

"Your blood is not special. I think I'll simply kill you for the joy of it." She flexed her fingers and lunged. Ranna brought the sword up and sliced along Afina's bicep, making her cry out in pain. Ranna danced to the side as Afina clutched her stomach wound, turning to look at the dead bodies strewn about. "You murdered your own people."

"You murdered them. I showed them mercy."

Helen ran to where Nikola was chained. "I don't suppose she left a key lying about..."

"Doubtful. Helen!"

She ducked just as Ranna's sword was buried in the wall. Helen grabbed the hasp and tugged it free, spinning around with the weapon blindly extended. She got lucky and cut across both of Afina's palms. Helen remembered the few fencing lessons she had taken and lunged, pressing the tip of the sword into Afina's chest and then leaning her weight against the grip to sink it deeper into Afina's body.

The vampire stumbled and dropped to one knee, kept upright by the sword. Blood dotted her face and she smiled as her eyes returned to normal.

"You won't kill me. I'll be back. I'll have to start over, but I'll be back. I have all the time in the--"

Her next words were cut off by Ranna hitting her with a blast from a security guard's weapon. She fell, the sword still rising from her like Excalibur. Helen was panting as she pushed the shoulder strap of her nightgown back up, checked the wound on her stomach, and then looked at Ranna.

"Well done," they said at the same time.

"Yes, you're both magnificent, now can we please see to freeing me from this infernal contraption?"

#

Ranna looked at the vampire's beautiful face, clearly visible through the door of the stasis chamber. "You're certain of this? Stasis and removal of her life essence is no guarantee that she won't one day become a threat again. Adam Worth's escape proved that to us all."

"I'm certain. She's the last true vampire specimen. I simply cannot justify slaughtering her simply because she poses a threat to us. As a countermeasure, I'll have Nikola provide you with plans for a... device he created. A de-vamp-- ah. It doesn't really have a name. But it will transform a vampire into a human again. I only wish we'd had it here now to save your security forces."

Ranna nodded. "I wish I had been able to suitably warn you in my message. Afina was too clever for that, I'm afraid. My first two messages were deemed unworthy and I was punished for my attempts at subterfuge." She smiled sadly. "I had no doubt that, even without warning, you would emerge victorious from this ordeal."

"I wish I'd had the same confidence. But all's well that ends well."

"Yes. Although I must admit, your friend was right. You did look quite fetching in those nightgowns."

Helen laughed and looked down at herself. She was wearing the gray turtleneck and black jeans she'd worn for the original trip to Hollow Earth. "Thank you, but I'd rather return to the surface in these." She and Ranna walked from the stasis room. Helen reached out and touched her fingers to the back of Ranna's hand. Ranna looked down, hesitated, and then linked their fingers together. They rode the module back to the city center, and Ranna escorted Helen to a private room.

"We should discuss--"

"There's nothing to discuss." Helen's voice was soft. She stepped closer and leaned in to press her lips to Ranna's forehead between her eyebrows. After a moment, they pulled away and Helen opened her eyes. "This is something we both need after our ordeal. We need to remember what it can feel like." She brushed a hair out of Ranna's face.

"Overwriting the memory, as it were." Ranna turned her head toward Helen's caress. "Are you sure?"

Helen kissed the corners of Ranna's mouth. "I've been sure since the last time I was here. This is how we should have said goodbye that time." She kissed Ranna, parting her lips with a brush of her tongue. Ranna put her hands on Helen's hips, and their kiss deepened. Helen embraced her with a sigh of pleasure, their tongues touching just before they pulled away.

Ranna kept her eyes closed. "I've needed that. It's been so long."

Helen stroked Ranna's hair and kissed her cheek. "Take me inside."

Ranna opened the door to the bedroom, slipped her hand into Helen's, and guided her inside. The door closed, leaving them in darkness alleviated by ambient light from the window. Once in private, their kiss became hungrier and more demanding. Helen moved her right hand to the catch of Ranna's dress, a small brooch just above her hip. The dress sagged slightly, and they had to move apart for Helen to lift it over Ranna's head.

They undressed each other slowly, pausing to kiss a bit of exposed skin or stroke a curve. Helen gasped as her nipples were teased to painful erection by a mixture of kisses and blown air, circled by a tongue and lips. Helen kissed Ranna's lips until they became familiar to her, until the sound of Ranna's moaning was as familiar as her speaking voice. Helen guided Ranna down onto the bed, sliding her hand down Ranna's hip to her thigh as they fell. She placed her fingers in the soft spot behind Ranna's knee, teasing the sensitive flesh as she hooked Ranna's leg over her hip.

Helen's body fit perfectly against Ranna's. They continued to kiss as their hands roamed leisurely over warm flesh. Ranna dropped her head to kiss Helen's breast over her heart, and Helen dug her knees into the mattress as she began to rock her hips forward. Ranna pushed her shoulders down, her butt and lower back rising to meet Helen as they embraced one another in the bed.

"Kiss my neck..."

Ranna brushed away Helen's hair and gave a tender kiss to the slightly paler spot where Ranna had torn her open. Helen gasped at the sensation, and the tremors ran all the way down her body. Ranna nipped with her teeth, not hard enough to break the skin, and swept the area with her tongue. Helen's lower lip quaked as she dug her fingers into the soft flesh of Ranna's thigh, thrusting harder and more desperately.

Ranna fell back to the mattress, her hands on Helen's shoulders as she met Helen's rhythm. Helen pushed herself up and met Ranna's gaze. With a final grunt, Helen pressed herself tight against Ranna and closed her eyes as she came. She whispered Ranna's name, her voice trembling as she lowered herself onto Ranna's body with a sigh of release. The hormones released during orgasm were the same that flooded a victim's body during a feeding, but Helen thought there was a difference. She brushed her sweaty forehead against Ranna's cheek and moved a hand between their bodies.

Ranna cried out as Helen touched her. Helen lifted her head to watch Ranna's face, her lips brushing Ranna's chin with feather-light kisses as she spread Ranna with her fingers and teased her clit. Helen moved up so she could kiss Ranna's closed eyelids and her lips, tasting the sweat on Ranna's eyebrows before moving down to tease her mouth with the tip of her tongue. Ranna parted her lips and sought Helen's tongue, but Helen playfully kept it away from her until Ranna whispered please. They kissed, Helen thrust two fingers into Ranna, and she tightened around them.

Ranna clutched the back of Helen's head as she came, writhing underneath Helen until the strength seemed to fade from her body. She pulled Helen to her, kissing her lazily until Helen rolled to one side and drew Ranna to her chest. Ranna kissed a spot between Helen's breasts, licking gently at the sweat there before resting her head on Helen's breasts.

"It appears I was correct. We do have a lot to learn from each other. And not just about defeating vampires."

Helen grinned and stroked Ranna's back. "I think we completed the first lesson rather well. What's the second?"

Ranna grinned and slid down Helen's body. Helen lifted her arms over her head and gasped involuntarily as her legs were pushed apart to make room for Ranna's head. Helen stroked Ranna's hip and gave a throaty chuckle.

"I've actually taught this lesson... but I do welcome alternative techniques. Show me what you've got, love."

#

Nikola looked up as the doors opened and sighed theatrically when he saw it was Helen and Ranna. "Finally. I was starting to think you'd returned to the surface without me."

"We've all had a rough week, Nikola." Helen hoped she wasn't blushing. She was sure there were more constructive methods of recuperation than spending ten hours in bed with Ranna, but she didn't want to explore them. "Some of us require sleep. What have you found out?"

"Other than realizing Afina feeding me human blood was cruel and unusual punishment now that I'm back to my regular regimen?" He gestured at the computer. "All Praxian citizens who were turned by Afina were taken out by the sweep. The bodies have been collected and dealt with. Grand total, two hundred and six deaths."

Ranna closed her eyes and shook her head. "I suppose in the grand scheme we should be grateful it's not a much higher number. Thank you, Helen, for all your help. I shudder to think what might have happened if you weren't here." Helen put her hand on top of Ranna's and returned her smile.

Nikola cleared his throat and ruined the moment. "You'll be happy to know that Sanctuary teams from Egypt, Japan, and the UK swarmed the Hollow Earth entrances immediately after we dropped the defenses. They're being escorted into the city as we speak with Larry, Moe and Wolfy leading the pack. As for you, Helen, dear _pater_ is on his way back. I'm sure you'd like to see him before we leave." He stepped away from the computer. "Now if you'll take over, I've spent far too long at this terminal without access to the really interesting parts of the mainframe." He looked at the back of his hand. "I nearly broke out in hives."

Helen stepped aside and Ranna took over the console. "I should be there to greet my team when they arrive. I'll bring them back here and the three of us can fill them in on what happened."

"Yes, and..." Ranna hesitated and then looked at Helen. "There's no hurry to return to the surface. If you'd known more about our defenses and security, we could have resolved this much sooner. Perhaps it's time our trust became more solidified."

Helen smiled. "I would like that very much. Thank you, Ranna."

"Thank you, Helen."

Their hands slipped apart and Helen went to retrieve her team.

#

A week later, Helen toweled off after her bath and dressed in a simple nightgown. She brushed her hair in front of the mirror, shut off the light, and padded barefoot into the bedroom. Ranna was already asleep, exhausted from her tour of the Sanctuary and sitting through a primer of the worldwide Sanctuary network. And perhaps the hour they had spent alone before bed had helped contribute to her exhaustion.

Helen smiled as she carefully drew back the covers and slipped into bed. Ranna stirred, and Helen spooned her from behind. She kissed the soft spot behind Ranna's ear, and Ranna pressed back against Helen in her sleep.

Helen reached back to untie the cord wrapped around one poster, and the curtain fell into place with a soft rustle of fabric. Secure in the four curtains of Helen's bed, the two women slept throughout the night untroubled by nightmares.


End file.
